


Artistic Creation

by alvahana



Series: Pictionary 'verse [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvahana/pseuds/alvahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has no idea what he is getting himself into when he asks Mozzie to play the game with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic Creation

“Is this some kind of psychological warfare that will trick me into revealing my deepest secrets?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Then it’s the latest, undisclosed high-tech gadget you lawmen employ to collect my personal data.”  
  
“You know what, Mozzie? Only you can turn an innocent game into a government conspiracy. It’s just for fun. You draw, I guess. That’s it.”  
  
“Then why don’t _you_ draw, _I_ guess, Suit.”  
  
“Because according to Neal and El, my drawing skill is equivalent to a 10-year-old’s, which means I’m only allowed to be on the guessing side. They can’t blame me though, it’s not like Quantico has included a painting course in the FBI training.”  
  
“Maybe they should, considering your congenital deficiency of fine taste and the absence of proper artistic cultivation in your entire life.”  
  
“Wait. Are you saying you have access to the information on my educational background?”  
  
“I said no such thing.”  
  
“Then how’d you know I didn’t take any art classes when I was young?”  
  
“I know nothing of what you’re referring to.”  
  
“...Yeah, whatever, I don’t know why I still bother...Now, Mozzie, can we get started?”  
  
“Yes, but I have to go to the other room to complete the sketch. My mind cannot be disturbed during my creative process.”  
  
“Fine, fine. Get back here when you’re done.”  
  
  
\---30 minutes later---  
  
  
“Finally. You’re just like Neal. It took him forever to finish a supposedly simple drawing.”  
  
“I will not blame you—most plebeians fail to comprehend the intricate work process of truly gifted artists, like Neal and I.”  
  
“Are you done yet?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Good. Let me see it.”  
  
“Okay, listen very carefully, Suit. Here’s what you have to do. First, decipher the hints written on this note, which will lead you to a wooden box. In the box, you’ll find a set of—”  
  
“Wait, are you saying I need to do a scavenger hunt before I can see the drawing?”  
  
“Now you’re following.”  
  
“You’re unbelievable, Mozzie.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“It’s anything but a compliment.”  
  
“Can we move on with the game?”  
  
“No, of course not. Just give me the drawing already.”  
  
“Fine. My aesthetic spirit has been completely ruined by your uncooperative attitude anyway. Here.”  
  
“......”  
  
"I will take your silence as your admiration for my rare talent.”  
  
"Please don't. What’s this supposed to be? The dark sky?”  
  
“Ha. As if the answer would be that easy.”  
  
“A black hole.”  
  
“I hate to break it to you, Suit, but you’re severely lacking in creative imagination.”  
  
“Forgive me for not being able to read your cryptic mind.”  
  
“You're forgiven. Guess again.”  
  
“My rapidly darkening mood.”  
  
“Ahhh, that’s a good one. There might still be some hope for you.”  
  
“So I’m right?”  
  
“No. Clearly you’re looking at it the wrong way. The dark patch is just a distraction. You have to put the paper under the light to see what’s hidden underneath. See?”  
  
“...Is it what I think it is?”  
  
“It depends. What do you see?”  
  
“It’s...are you for real, Mozzie? This is just _another_ riddle!”  
  
“Yes. And _now_ we can move on with the game.”  
  
“This isn’t even how the game works!”  
  
“Amateur.”  
  
  
  
 **THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at my LJ: http://alvahana.livejournal.com/1147.html


End file.
